


Sick kitten

by Just_a_gay_furry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_gay_furry/pseuds/Just_a_gay_furry
Summary: Kenma wakes up in the middle of night sick. Thats it thats the fic.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Sick kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello seems i have an obsession with writing sickfics lol. Heres this. Theres vomiting so be careful.

The middle of the night was an awful time to get sick, kenma decided. 

All he wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't. All he could do was lay awake and feel awful. 

Kenma woke up about half an hour ago feeling like shit. His stomach cramped up painfully and he was sweating buckets, despite the fact that he was shivering violently from how cold he was. He felt the walls tilting and the room swayed from side to side. No matter how you looked at it, kenma was sick. 

His only solace was resting next to him, snuggled up close to the small, restless man. It was, of course, Kuroo Tetsurou. Kenmas long time partner. They've been together since they were in middle school, and now they were both out of college. They had finally moved in together after kenmas second year of college and he was happier then he'd ever been. 

Kenma was thrust out of his thoughts by said boyfriend shuffling around in his sleep. He snuggled closer to kenma, as if he could subconsciously sense that kenma was in pain. 

Kenma reached a sweaty hand over kuroo's middle and rested his arm there. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep but he couldn't. It was more frustrating than kenma would like to admit. 

Kuroo shifted around again, a soft whine escaping his lips. He was waking up, kenma could tell. 

"Kuro…" he whimpered, so quiet that he wasn't sure that he had even spoken. 

"Kenma?" Kuroo groaned. You could tell that he was still half asleep. His eyes were barely open and he hadn't moved from his spot wrapped around his partner. 

"Everything hurts…" that got kuroo's attention. 

"What do you mean everything hurts?" kuroo closed his eyes, trying to process everything. 

"Don't feel good. Everything hurts" 

"Mmmm…." kuroo's thought process tried to keep up. "Go to sleep...you'll probably feel better in the morning" 

"I tried. I've been awake for hours now" a sudden shiver sparked up kenmas spine, and he shivered. "I'm cold…" kenma pressed his face to kuroo's chest. 

"You're really warm...how can you be cold?"

"Tol' you. Don' feel good…" kenma slurred. He was so tired dammit! 

"Mmmmm….you might….have a fever then…." 

It was then that kuroo snapped awake. 

"Hold on...kenma?" He looked down at his sick boyfriend. "Kenma babe...are you ok?" Kuroo's voice was frantic as he caressed kenma's cheek. 

Kenma let out a groan. "That's what I've been trying to tell you…" kenma was shaking slightly from his fever chills. 

"You're really warm...damn…" kuroo kept kenma's hair out of his face with his hand. 

"Water?" Kemna managed to get out. He felt like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. 

"Of course. Here." Kuroo reached over to the bottle of water he always kept on the nightstand in case he woke up thirsty. He started to give it to kenma whe. He realized that his boyfriend wasn't in any condition to do it himself. 

"Here babe. I need you to sit up ok?" Kuroo helped kenma sit up, resting his hand on his back. 

Kenma gulped down the water quickly, which was a mistake because all it did was make him more sick. But at least he wasn't thirsty anymore, he guessed. 

Kuroo pressed a kiss to kenmas neck. "Any better?"

"Not really" 

Kuroo took a moment to look at kenma. His face was paler than normal and there were dark bags under his eyes. 

"You look like shit…" 

"Thanks…" kenma said in a quiet voice. 

Kuroo chuckled lightly. "Sorry sorry...but really, you don't look so good...lay back down." Kenma did with kuroos help. 

"What hurts the most?" 

"Stomach…" kenma whined as another wave of nausea hit him. It didn't feel he was going to throw up yet, more like his stomach was going to explode. 

"A stomach bug maybe...or a stomach flu…" Kuroo scratched his chin. 

"Don't matter...just wanna sleep" kenma panted out. 

"I'll get you something to help you sleep then...and something for your stomach too…" kuroo pulled his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching. 

"I'll be right back" kuroo said before leaving the room quickly, leaving kenma alone. 

Kenma tried desperately to fall asleep before kuroo got back. Kuroo would come back in and could go back to sleep. Of course, things didn't work that way. 

When kuroo got back, kenma was still wide awake and in a worse condition then kuroo left him in. His breathing had picked up, and he felt like he was gonna be sick any second.

Kuroo sat on the edge of the bed and set a comforting hand on his partner's back. "Here...it's zofran from the last time i got sick. Take one and you should get to feeling better." 

Kenma interrupted him before he could shove the medication down his throat. "Kuro...gonna be sick…" kenma started dry heaving before he could ask kuroo if he could get him something to throw up in.

"Shit!" Kuroo darted off to the bathroom, quickly bringing back a small trash can. Kuroo helped kenma sit up and aim for the bucket just in time for him to lose his dinner. 

Kenma hated throwing up more than most things. He might of gone as far to say that it's his least favorite thing to do. Because, before he knew it, he had turned into a weak, crying mess hunched over a small trash can filled with his half digested dinner. He felt pathetic and far too vulnerable in this state.

"Shhh shhh it's ok. I've got you, I've got you…" kuroo held his hair back as kenma continued to empty his stomach. 

"Kuro…" kenma said through tears. 

"Yeah i know...it'll be a-ok, ok?" Kuroo held him close, despite what was going on. 

A few more dry heaves later and it looked like kenma was done vomiting. He was exhausted from how much physical stress it had put on him, and it seemed like he was going to fall asleep at any second. 

Kuroo took the bucket from kenma and placed it to the side of the bed on kenma side, just incase something like this happened again. 

"Hey. Try and take this ok?" Kuroo handed him the small white pill. "It goes under your tounge and dissolves. Make sure you don't swallow it whole." Kuroo placed it kenmas hand. Kenma quickly put the tablet in his mouth and let it dissolve. 

"You should feel much better soon. Now take these too." Kuroo handed him another small pill. "It's a fever reducer." Kenma put his hand up to his mouth and swallowed it dry. Kuroo grimaced. 

"You're going to ruin your esophagus like that, yah know" kenma let out a quiet chuckle. 

"What are you, my mom?" Kuroo pouted. 

"I might as well be." 

Kuroo ran a gentle hand through Kenma's hair and smiled. "I love you, kenma." 

Kenma peered up and met kuroos gaze. "I love you too, kuroo." 

Kuroo than let show an even bigger smile than before. "Scoot over kenma…" kenma did as he was told and rolled back over to his side of the bed, his back towards kuroo. Kuroo shuffled over towards his boyfriend, pressing his chest to kenmas back before wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well babe, see if you get some sleep now, ok? I'll make sure you're ok" 

Kenma had already started dozing off before kuroo could finish his sentence. "Thank...you…" kenma said before finally, finally falling asleep. 

Kuroo laid there, wanting nothing more than to pepper the back of kenmas neck with kisses. He decided against it in the end. Kenma needed his sleep, and kuroo didn't want to risk waking him up. Instead, he rested his nose in the crook of kenmas neck and started to drift off himself. 

The last thought that kuroo could think of was 'man…I'm really in love'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are very much welcome^^


End file.
